


1185, Horsebow Moon 3: Success

by KelikZenair



Series: Three Houses Works [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelikZenair/pseuds/KelikZenair
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Series: Three Houses Works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762996
Kudos: 14





	1185, Horsebow Moon 3: Success

Claude and Byleth stood at the base of the Goddess Tower. Having just finished pouring their hearts out to one another, Claude was ready to pack his bags and leave for Almyra, while Byleth began unifying Fòdlan.  
  
Byleth stayed in Claude's embrace, and she began to tear up. When he noticed, he pulled her back so he could look her in the eye.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, my love. I promise I won't be gone for long."  
  
Byleth smiled and wiped the tears away, "No, that's not it at all...I'm so happy, Claude…"  
  
Claude visibly relaxed, "Oh, I'm glad you understand…"  
  
"No, I...my love, let me explain…'  
  
Byleth wiped away her tears, and took a deep breath.  
  
"I've been in this exact situation with you once before. From my perspective, two years ago. From yours…" She sighed, "As the vessel of the Goddess, I have some unique abilities...one of those powers is to turn back the hands of time."  
  
Claude raised an eyebrow, "Honestly, I never would have believed that to be possible five years ago, but after everything I've seen now…"  
  
Byleth smiled and nodded, "I've used this power to save our allies, or help slay our foes, countless times. Allowing an arrow a second chance to fly, or an ally a second chance to dodge a fatal blow. I've even used it to save myself before..but I never needed to save you. They could never come close to putting you down…"  
  
Claude, a bit confused, only nodded in response, eager to hear where his new fianceé was going with this.  
  
"I came to Garreg Mach, chose to teach you, and came back to help defeat Nemesis, just like we did now. But that time...I failed to sway the hearts of the other students. In that world, we had to cut down each and every student we went to the monastery with, save the original Golden Deer. Not even my power could save them."  
  
Claude shook his head, "Byleth, that's awful...I...wait, but that must mean…"  
  
Byleth nodded, "So when we came to this night, and you declared your love for me...I accepted, and I gave you this same speech. But that time...that time, I couldn't allow that world to stand. I knew that I could have saved them. So I held you one last time, before turning the hands of time five years back. And then, I met you again, and chose to teach you, and this time were able to save almost everyone...Edelgard and Hubert were the only ones too set in their own ideals. And the ripples of that choice changed even more- in my original world, Reinhild was never born, and many of our friends who got together here either did not, or got with entirely different people."  
  
Byleth took a breath. It looked as though she had finally removed a great burden from her shoulders.  
  
"Byleth, I...I had no idea...you mean you've lived this all before? Edelgard, Shambhala, Nemesis, you knew all of that would happen this whole time?"  
  
She nodded, "Yes, but I had to allow some evils to pass. I could have killed Edelgard back at the monastery, but then she never would have been able to unite all of Fòdlan against her. We would not be able to rule now if she had not created a power vacuum with her downfall. I could have alerted the Alliance to the presence of Shambhala, but I believe that only our own forces, honed by the five years of war against Edelgard's armies, would be strong enough to defeat Thales."  
  
Claude nodded, "As much as I loathe to admit it, I suppose you're right. I...I'm so sorry you've had to go all these years carrying that entire failed world on your shoulders, Byleth…"  
  
Byleth smiled, "It was hard, but...it's all worth it now. This night, surrounded by the friends that I was able to save, in a Fòdlan that can thrive in spite of its wounds...this is the night that I gave up my original future to save." Byleth suddenly embraced Claude, "That is why I am willing to let you go to Almyra for as long as you must..you have been fighting for that dream for far longer than you know...you even gave it up so I could live mine. And now...now I am."  
  
Claude hugged her back, "My love..."  
  
He stood stalwart as he held her, smiling down at her while he let her release what he knew was years and years of pent-up sadness, anger, frustration, dread, and despair, all clashing with a wave of fresh joy and hope, more emotion than she had ever let herself handle before.  
  
When she finished crying, Byleth leaned into Claude's shoulder, still clad in silk armor, and spoke again.  
  
"So please...let us just share one more night together...and then, you can go on to chase your vision. You've earned it more than you know."  
  
Claude leaned down and kissed her for a few moments before separating.  
  
"Alright, you win. If I've earned that, and I don't even remember why, then you've earned one more night. But that's all I can give."  
  
He smiled solemnly, "If I stay any longer, I don't think I will be able to make myself leave."  
  
Byleth smiled back.  
  
"So be it, then. This one night is what I've been fighting for…"  
  
She gave him a quick kiss.  
  
"So let's not postpone it any longer."  
  
And so, for the rest of the night, the new couple socialized with their friends and allies, spread cheer and joy, and for one night, forgot about the war and all of the politics of Fòdlan. It was not a night of lords and knights and commoners praising the union of their new monarchs; it was a night of equals sharing stories and congratulating their friends on their engagement.  
  
  
Knowing that Claude would not stay long and that many of the people celebrating with them would soon leave to live their own lives, Byleth used her newly-bestowed powers as Queen to have the marriage ceremony that very night. Overseen by Mercedes, Byleth and Claude finished the night with their vows and a kiss, before turning to bed for the first time as husband and wife- and as King and Queen of the United Kingdom of Fòdlan.  
  
And like she had so many nights before, Byleth slept with her head on Claude's chest, knowing that this would be the last night for a long time that she would be able to do so.  
  
Yet as she drifted off to sleep, living the dream that she had fought for over so many years, and guided to sleep by her husband's heartbeat, she did not dread that he would be gone when she awoke the next day. No, she revelled in the fact that, no matter how long it takes, she would soon be living in the world that both of them had dreamed of.  
  
The world that she had promised him an entire future ago.


End file.
